Short stories
by Realgya
Summary: Short stories between a few characters of Shaman King.
1. Paradox

**Short stories**

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King.

**Beta :** Huge thanks to Rain on your Back !

**Characters : **Hao and Jeanne

* * *

**Paradox**

I slam the door. I hate him.

He laughs lazily, like he always does. I hate him.

It's all a game for him. I am just a pawn of his game, his current toy. I hate myself.

...

I go out of my bedroom, and walk on to the deck to look at the ocean. Decidedly I prefer the sea, with its ebb and flow. But I shouldn't forget that we are nearing Japan.

"Jeanne ?"

He's calling me, but I don't answer. I detest him.

"Jeanne."

He's insisting. He comes to me, and seconds after I feel him play with the tips of my hair.

"Leave me alone."

My voice is cold. His is hot when he answers.

"No", he breathes.

"Go away.

- Who is speaking ? Your heart or your brain ?

- Both.

- I disagree.

- I warn you, Hao, if you…

- Do you love me ?"

His question is surprising. No, I don't love him ! I hate him, I would like to slap him and erase this unnerving smile of his. I turn my back on him, but he soon reappears in front of me.

"So…"

I hate him !

"I love you !"

What did I just say ? I hate myself.

" I know."

I believed that I detested him, but in truth… Exactly as he said, there's a constant fight between my brain and my heart.

"I know you know."

He smiles, I nod.

"I do too."

I'm happy. It's strange but I'm happy. I love him.

"But…", I consider. "How did you know I knew ?"

- I read your mind.

- You said that you wouldn't do it again !"

His smile doesn't disappear.

"I lied."

I hate him.


	2. Children

**Beta :** Rain on your Back !

**Characters : **Hao and Jeanne

* * *

**Children**

We were only two children above the clouds. He had come to ask me to join him. I was but a four-years-old-girl and when he spoke to me of travelling around the world, I got afraid. I preferred to stay with the nuns of the Mont St Michel. I stuck with God.

"You don't like me." said the little boy.

No, that wasn't it. I couldn't find the words. I thought I couldn't follow him, even if I wanted to. I had to obey to God. However, I liked him, this boy who took me to the sky. I didn't know his name, I thought he didn't know mine. It was a mistake.

…

We were only two children above the sea. Marco and Luchist had made me believe I was a

saint. We were on a big white boat with the first X-laws, Pof and Kevin. The boy had come to see me.

"You followed them but you didn't want to follow me". He remarked.

"I am with them because it's God's will". I answered.

He knew Marco and Luchist had lied to me, but he said nothing.

"What's your name ?" I asked.

He smiled and placed his finger on my mouth.

"It's a secret". He murmured.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't insist. Perhaps I should have.

…

We were only two children and we had to fight.


	3. Mathematical

**Beta :** Rain on your Back

**Characters : **Lyserg and Mach

* * *

**Mathematical**

"I detest my teacher, I detest my exercises and I detest maths above everything else."

Lyserg sighs. Mach complained that way for a year now and prevents him from concentrating on his book.

"Do you want me to help you ?" He offers.

"No !"

Lyserg shrugs.

"As you wish."

There is a silence, and soon Mach has changed her mind.

"Alright, yes, I want your help."

Lyserg sighs once again and glances at the Mach's book.

"You forgot to add up the previous calculations. That's why it's wrong."

Mach blinks.

"You are right." She acknowledges, before adding: "Thank you, Lyserg."

And then Mach stands on tiptoe and kisses him.

If Mach detests maths, Lyserg finds that he quite likes it.


	4. Mistake

**Bêta : **Rain

**Characters : **Jeanne and Hao

* * *

**Mistake**

She sees him, she turns back. She doesn't want to speak with him, he's been way too irritating lately.

"Jeanne !"

Too late. He saw her and he comes for her.

"Jeanne, Jeanne…"

He repeats her name. It's unbearable.

"No." She says without thinking.

"Do you want to go out with me ?" Hao asks.

"No." She says again.

But no matter how often she tells that "no, she won't go out with him", he always asks the same question whenever he sees her. He's annoying.

…

"Jeanne, do you want to go out with me ?"

"No."  
She tries to keep quiet but it's difficult.

"Why ?" He insists.

"Because I don't love you." She deigns to answer.

"But I don't love you either."

She raises one eyebrow.

"Did you think I loved you ?" He's (being) unpleasant.

"I thought it was odd."

He laughs.

"Do you want to go out with me ?"

"My answer is "no" and it won't change." She explains.

"But do you want to go out with me ?"

He smiles. Jeanne ignores him.

…

"Jeanne, do you want to go with me ?"

Jeanne lost her cool and turns around, anger plastered on her face.

"No !" She shouts.

But she isn't facing Hao. She is facing Ren.

He shrugs, turns back and leaves. Jeanne is alone and she blinks. Repeatedly. Ren is long gone when she realizes what happened. She stamps her feet. She is angry with herself.

She wanted to say "yes".

…

Up in a tree, Hao laughs. Operation "stop the formation of Ren and Jeanne's couple" has succeeded.


	5. Useless

**Bêta : **Rain

**Character : **Turbin, Mary

* * *

**Useless**

Turbin makes a wooden toy. He works during hours and hours; but it's useless.

Turbin puts on disguises and make-up. He wants to be fun; but it's useless.

Turbin walks with her and talk to her about the nature, the river and the sun. But it's useless.

Turbin asks for Peyote's advice; but they're useless.

Turbin reads her books and tells her stories; but it's useless.

Turbin tries to cook for her; but it's useless.

Turbin wants her to smile; but it's useless.

Everything is useless.

Because Mary is bored.


End file.
